


[Podfic] Knowing

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mindfuck, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of Knowing, by astolat. Recorded for #ITPE2016Author Summary: Sam kept holding him, stroking gently. “Don’t worry, man, we’ll get through it,” and Steve believed that, suddenly and deep; that he and Sam would find a way to figure everything out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787245) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Wow, it was really something participating in my first Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. It was a learning experience in many ways: I got a twitter (as still mostly don't know what to do with it), recorded my longest podfic yet, and recorded my first explicit podfic!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/35715826031/in/dateposted-public/)

Download from Mediafire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ho53rgtfgp85wwn/%5BPodfic%5D_Knowing.mp3)) ([podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/af2i57zae31qe9d/Knowing.m4b))


End file.
